When Dreams Become Nightmares
by bemyxluckyxcharm
Summary: Past memories brought up in her final days home continue to haunt her while she’s away, until she finds a guy who seems to take all the old pain away. Can this guy heal Emma Nelson’s broken heart, or is she heading for another downward spiral?


When Dreams Become Nightmares

**Ships; **Emma/Jay, Emma/Sean, Emma/Vaughn

**Summary;** After her tragic battle with Anorexia, Peter and Emma go their separate ways. Now at the end of her eleventh grade year, she's being torn away from the life she's always known. New York City holds the best job ever offered to Christine Nelson, Emma and Snake both knows she deserves this and cannot object. Past memories brought up in her final days home continue to haunt her while she's away, until she finds a guy who seems to take all the old pain away. Can this guy heal Emma Nelson's broken heart, or is she heading for another downward spiral?

**Disclaimer; **We do not own Degrassi, otherwise you'd see two new characters, Mary and Bree, visiting the ravine quite often with Mr.Cameron and Mr.Hogart. p

**Author's Notes;** The character Vaughn is Mary and Bree's own, by the way. Beware there is some bad things that happen in the next couple chapters. . you'll be warned the chapter of. Anyways, this is set end of Season 5 so everything is still as it was at the end of season 5.

**-x-**

**Chapter One; The Party Scene**

**-x-**

Emma walked up to Manny's parent's apartment, which Manny had moved back into with the news that Emma and her family were moving to New York. She opened the door, expecting just Manny and maybe a few other close friends to say a brief good bye, leaving Emma to be sulky in her completely empty basement bedroom. She opened the door, "SURPRISED!" everyone yelled and Emma looked around, seeing all of her close friends, their friends, and their friend's friends. Manny ran up to Emma and gave her a huge hug, "Oh my god Em, I'm gonna miss you so much." She said teary eyed.

The beautiful decorations dazzled Emma and all the familiar faces even though she could see the sadness hidden behind their smiles. "I don't know how I'll get by without you Manny."

A tear fell down Manny's cheek, "You will. You're going to find a new Manny, one that will throw better parties and..." She sniffled and then shook her head. She smiled, "I don't think that's possible though, I mean COME IN Em! Look at all the people waiting to say bye to you!"

In the midst of their slow falling tears Emma laughed, "I couldn't ask for something better," she stepped inside and walked towards the middle of the large group of people waiting to see her. She was happy for all Manny did for her, but part of her just wanted to blow off the party. Seeing everyone before she left made it so much harder to leave, to let go of her friends, home, past, basically her life.

JT came up and hugged Emma sadly, "I'm going to miss you Em! You were a great friend." He made the call me hand signal while walking backwards away from Emma.

"I can't believe I'll be so far away from all of this," Emma took a big gulp from her cup of fruit punch, "And I'm leaving _tomorrow _even."

One by one her close friends gave her hugs saying their goodbyes; slightly annoyed Manny interrupted the hug-fest. "Guysss, this is a PARTY, we're supposed to _party_ not be all emo."

Nodding in agreement Emma stepped out in the middle of the room, the music grew louder and so did the people. Manny and Emma danced together to an old handshake-type dance they'd invented way back in first grade. This was their last time in each other's company for a long while and it had to have a memorable happy ending.

While everyone danced and had a good time, Emma went to get a drink of water, she faced the crowd of dancing kids when someone came up behind her, "Hey Greenpeace." Jay smirked, "I told Sean you were moving."

Obviously shocked Emma managed to stutter, "W-what'd he say?" Sean hadn't crossed her mind in a while, Jay hadn't either, yet there he was and there were all the memories rushing from the back of her mind to the front.

Jay laughed a little at her stutter, "He said it sucks you have to leave because he was planning on coming back. . ." He told her, obviously nervous.

"Oh.." her stomach felt twisted, why'd it bother her so much? "But I see you're here. Just to tell me about Sean?" She asked, raising an eyebrow jokingly.

"Well, I wanted to say bye too. ." He said sincerely, then smirked, "You know the van is free. ." He joked.

Emma rolled her eyes but laughed, something about his crude unhidden humor entertained her, "Keep me a spot reserved when I come back to visit." She winked at Jay playfully.

Jay raised his eyebrows, then realized she was kidding, "Don't kid with me about those things Nelson. ." He laughed.

Her smile curled up on one side as she nodded, "Things will be more boring in NY without you around causing trouble." A hug seemed too close, so Emma simply put her arm around his back and gave him a one armed hug, "Tell Sean to call me up sometime, I'll visit" She pulled away adding, "Sean **and** you should."

Jay wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled a bit. "I'll tell him to call, and I will too." He nodded and she started to walk away. "Hey Emma?" He called, "Stay away from the ravines in New York, okay?"

Emma paused and look back over her shoulder, "I promise, only a place I'd go with you Jay," she flashed a smile as she turned back and walked away.


End file.
